My Baby Girl
by azutara
Summary: This is after Asuma's death and the birth of his and Kurenai's child. Anko and Kurenai have admiited their feelings and have been together for three months.The war is over but Kabuto is still out there. Anko wants to break all cursed ties to Orochimaru by making it her mission to kill Kabuto. Can she do it or will she let it go to be with her new family.
1. Chapter 1

My Baby Girl

_First off I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. This a kurenaixanko fan fiction._

The cry of a beautiful baby girl could be heard on the top floor of an apartment. The owner of the room cursed silently as she slipped out bed trying not to disturb her lover. Fixing purple hair, that went down to her lower back, Anko Mitarashi crept into the nursery where the infant's eyes met hers. Anko smirked at the baby who started gurgling, anko didn't even see a misplaced toy and ended up slipping on her back curses flying from her mouth. When her brown eyes met the red ones of the baby who started getting excited at something or someone behind her."Ahem", Anko's chocolate orbs met her lover's amused but cranky red orbs. Anko immediately got up narrowing her eyes at the baby who thought this was hilarious."Now Kurenai I didn't mean to curse in front of Tenshi-", Kurenai smiled and kissed anko and picked up Tenshi who started falling asleep. The two month baby closed her crimson eyes as her mom kissed her wavy black hair and lied her back into her crib. Anko smiled looking at her two girl's, taking Kurenai back to bed for some more sleep.

Kurenai woke up to the smell of pancakes, toast, biscuits, waffles, , bacon, sausage, and dango? She got out of her violet sheets and walked through the living room to their small kitchen where Tenshi was watching in amazement as her second mommy ran all over the place. Anko noticed Kurenai and pulled out her chair and sat Kurenai down putting plates on the table. The 27 year old purple anbu fed the baby while making silly faces. The 31 year old Kurenai looked at her two girl's and shook her head smiling at how anko could go from being deadly to acting like a child. She remembered when an anbu came in unannounced and anko didn't even think about it because she was playing with Tenshi. When Kurenai heard a ruckus she came out to find the anbu on the floor pinned by anko with her katana against his throat. Anko got in trouble with Tsunade until she explained that she was just protecting Tenshi. Anko has protected them both since then and Kurenai has been grateful.

It was now the afternoon and anko was summoned for a mission. Kurenai couldn't go on any more missions that would last more than a day because of Tenshi but she was ok with it. Kurenai walked with Tenshi in her stroller to the gates as all of the anbu who were going talked about the mission. Anko was the leader of the mission, she had on a wolf anbu mask but held a cold glare as she thought about finding Orochimaru. That was wiped away when she saw the other anbu clear out of the way saying "hi" to Kurenai and her daughter. She took the mask off and smiled at Tenshi who wanted to be picked up. Anko picked her up and whispered how when she came back they would eat dango and for Tenshi not to give Kurenai trouble. Tenshi smiled like she understood and let anko put her back into her stroller. Kurenai pulled Anko into an embrace "Be careful you know how you get on missions dealing with Orochimaru and no matter what you say he was like a father to you", Kurenai whispered into Anko's purple locks."I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and Tensh I promised Asuma even if I get kill-", Kurenai shook her head and pulled back "**We talked about this Anko! **What about Tenshi, hell what about me and your friends", Anko's cold eyes turned soft when she saw a tear and Tenshi starting to squirm probably knowing something was upsetting her mom. Anko wiped Kurenai's tears "I don't want leave with you upset at me Kure, I'm sorry I will come back and spend all of my time with my family. Kurenai nodded and kissed Anko softly before the anbu disappeared and Kurenai returned home with Tenshi.


	2. Chapter 2

My Baby Girl** Ch.2**

It had been a week since Anko left Konoha for her mission and Kurenai was worried but tried not to show it for fear she might worry Tenshi who had took notice that anko wasn't there to make her laugh even though her mommy did her best anko was the only one to actually get the baby girl to laugh, Kurenai only got her to smile. Kurenai had set up a picnic by Asuma's grave which Anko to Kurenai's surprise didn't find it weird and would join them when she got the time. Taking Tenshi was just Kurenai letting Asuma see Tenshi and letting him know they were doing fine. Kurenai had been by the flower shop to get flowers for Asuma's grave. Ino even got to play with Tenshi for a little while before she had another customer. When Kurenai had gotten here Shikamaru was there smoking a cigarette that he quickly put out when he saw she had Tenshi. He asked her if she would wait while he went to get the cigarette off him and bring his teammates. Kurenai waited until Team Asuma came all of them taking turns playing with Tenshi or talking to Kurenai or even Asuma. They all left after an hour or so and now it was just Kurenai and Tenshi.

"As you can see Asuma our child is doing just fine, I'm sorry she came out looking like me more than you", Kurenai held a Tenshi who was looking curiously at a bush that moved."You know I miss you and I'll always love you and now I have Anko in my life, you never got the chance to propose, I don't know if I should tell you this but I think Anko might propose she's been dropping hints" Kurenai smiled but frowned when Tenshi got out of her arms and crawled to a bush."Tensh where are you going?", Kurenai followed behind the curious baby until she saw a snake slither to Tensh making Kurenai's eyes widen in horror and pulled out a kunai and getting closer. Kurenai was just about to kill it until Tensh actually hugged it. Kurenai's eyes widened in shock as The snake wrapped around Tenshi transformed into Anko.

When they were back at the apartment Anko told Kurenai how she was so close to finding Kabuto but it was a trap and three of her men are badly injured. When she returned she noticed that Kurenai wasn't at the gates so she checked the cemetery and wanted to surprise her. Kurenai smiled and blushed when Anko's eyes darkened with love and lust like Kurenai was the only person in her eyes. Anko controlled herself when she looked down where her baby girl was resting in her lap. Kurenai smiled and whispered that she would ask Kiba, Hinata, or Shino to watch Tenshi for the night.

Kurenai walked into the candle lit bedroom with crimson see-through lingerie where Anko waited wearing only her bare skin and a smirk."Lay down Kure I'm going to pleasure you all night", Kurenai laid down and let Anko kiss her way up to her lips. The kiss was slow and passionate letting each other know how much love they had for one another. Anko move down to suck on Kurenai's earlobe and blow hot air into Kurenai's ear making her shiver. Anko made hand signs and Kurenai moaned in surprise and pleasure when somehow she was naked and Anko's snake tongue wrapped around her left breast her slim but magical fingers kneading the right breast. Kurenai gripped Anko's head when she wrapped her mouth around a nipple and bit down enough to leave a mark. Anko didn't want to tease Kurenai especially when she had something planned. Anko kissed and nipped Kurenai's toned stomach until she was to Kurenai's sweet spot. Anko decided to pump a finger at a time but Kurenai wasn't going have that "Fuck, Anko pump haaarder" Kurenai arched her back when Anko went from pumping one finger slowly to slamming her whole fist into Kurenai. A scream of ecstasy escaped Kurenai's mouth and Anko helped her ride out her orgasm.

Anko got off of Kurenai and weaved hand signs and retrieved a strap on which she put on and got back on top of Kurenai. It was time for her plan to go into action "Kure you know I love you and Tenshi right?", Kurenai could only nod the scream had left her voice raspy. Anko placed Kurenai's legs on her shoulders and grabbed Kurenai's waist lining up the toy with her sacred place. "Then I was wondering if you would-", Kurenai waited for her to say the words until their phone rang and Anko got up to answer it. From the look on Anko's face it was about Tenshi, Kurenai quickly got up and listened to Anko talking to Kiba."_I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but Tenshi started crying and I have no idea what to with her so I thought she might be missing you guys, should I keep her or bring her?_","You can bring her Kiba thanks for watching her we'll be waiting", Anko hung up the phone and smiled sadly at Kurenai who only nodded back in understanding. They put on their clothes and Kiba arrived with Tenshi and her things at midnight.

The next morning when Kurenai woke up Anko wasn't in the bed and Tenshi wasn't in the crib in their room. They made one in the nursery and another in their room for when Tenshi wanted to be near them. Kurenai peaked out her room and saw Anko laying on the couch with Tensh on top of her, the only movement was the rise and fall of their chests. Kurenai decided to make breakfast and wake her lover with a kiss making Anko immediately sitting up for more. Tensh woke up with a little yawn making the women smile."Kure about last-", Kurenai stopped her with a kiss and picked up Tenshi."It's fine you can ask me later right now Tensh has her own gift for you", Kurenai opened the baby's diaper and both women paled at the smell. Kurenai pushed a giggling Tensh into disbelieving anko and went to the bathroom. Anko looked at the smiling baby and smirked "You did that on purpose for momma and mommy's attention didn't cha", her only reply was Tenshi's own smirk and more of the foul smell."Ah shit!",Anko cursed running with the baby to change her and hearing a "Anko! Stop cursing in front of Tenshi!", before she went into the nusery.


	3. Chapter 3

My Baby Girl **Ch.3**

Anko held her breath as the screams of her men were heard throughout the forest. Anko and her men had to escort the daimyo of the land of Tea and were almost back to Konoha when rogue ninja's jumped some of her men and Anko underestimated them. The leader had slashed her arm before she could get her katana and forced her to hide while her men fought. The only ones left standing was the leader and Anko._ "Son of a bitch, I didn't even pick up the ring for Kurenai, looks like I'm calling on my damn curse mark"_, Anko closed her eyes and gritted her teeth at the burning sensation. Anko stood up and pulled her katana out with cold eyes. The leader Kenji Otakata flipped his dark waist long hair and smirked when his onyx eyes found Anko "So the little snake finally slithers out of her hiding spot, it's a damn shame Kabuto wasn't here, I'm going to kill everyone one who Orochimaru gave curse marks to or who worshipped him!", Kenji laughed maniacally and pulled out his blade. Anko rolled her eyes and in a flash was behind a stunned Kenji. "One I'm going to kill Kabuto, two you won't be completing that dream of yours, and three-"Anko had already stuck her katana through Kenji's heart watching as the blood dripped at his feet."I have a family waiting for me", Anko helped her what was left of her men back to the village.

Kurenai squeezed the life out of Anko when she got through the door "Are you ok I heard what happened I was so worried", Anko smiled at Kurenai and told her she was fine but wanted to get Kenji's blood off her before she saw Tenshi. Kurenai agreed and bounced a smiling Tenshi on her leg while waiting for Anko "Lucky baby gets to bounce on you while I have to wait until tonight...that is if we're still on for tonight", Kurenai covered Tenshi's ears eyeing Anko lustfully "I can't wait to tie you to bed and keep you there until morning", Anko gave Kurenai a quick kiss before taking Tenshi "I promised you could watch my moves so let's go to the training grounds", Kurenai shook her head but followed until they were at the training grounds.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!", Anko showed off her move and smiled proudly when her audience applauded. The two women and their baby headed back to Anko's apartment where Anko changed into a violet strapless dress and Kurenai into a crimson strapless dress. Team Asuma picked up Tenshi and went to a festival while the couple went to restaurant."You don't have to be nervous Anko your acting like this is our first date and tonight's going to be our first time", Kurenai joked lightly making Anko smile. The women ate and talked every once in a while until Anko took Kurenai to the festival and went on stage grabbing a microphone from a stunned Might Guy."Sorry to interrupt your youth speech Guy but I have a question for the love of my life, Kurenai", everyone cleared the way for Kurenai who walked on stage and arched her eyebrow waiting for Anko to continue. Anko grinned "I'm not going to say all that sappy shit so will you do me the honor of marrying me", Kurenai shook her head making people gasp and a wave of pain cross Anko's face until they heard Kurenai say "You forgot to get on one knee", Anko's heart soared and she got on one knee quickly and slipped the diamond onto Kurenai's finger.

As everyone went to sleep Kurenai and Anko kissed passionately under the sheets after ripping the dresses off before they even got to bed. Just as Kurenai promised she tied Anko to the bed posts. Kurenai licked teasingly around Anko's right breast massaging he left one making Anko squirm."Shit c'mon Kurenai stop teasing or I'll get out of these bindings and shove that strap-on up your-", before she could finish Kurenai bit down hard on Anko's tit making Anko curse and turn silent letting Kurenai do the same to the left breast before kissing, sucking, and biting down to Anko's center coated with her arousal. Kurenai wasted no time tasting her lover, swirling and wiggling her tongue making Anko thrash around until Kurenai was rewarded with Anko's juices flowing into her mouth. Kurenai was soon surprised when she found herself underneath a panting Anko who whispered huskily "Can I use my curse mark tonight? I promise I can control it", Kurenai bit her lip and nodded moaning with Anko when both of their centers touched. Kurenai watched as Anko's mark glowed and Anko started to grinding her hips into Kurenai and picking up speed when she heard her lover moan her name. Kurenai couldn't apologize when her nails raked down Anko's back because she arched her back squirting onto Anko. Whenever Anko used her curse mark her stamina increased which meant a long night of sex, but she also got a smart mouth. Anko smirked down at Kurenai and dived between Kurenai's legs letting her snake-like tongue explore every inch of Kurenai she could reach. "Awww poor Kure she's beginning to get tired how about one more round where you ride me so hard you pass out", Anko licked her lips while Kurenai rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

Anko grabbed the strap-on and positioned a tired Kurenai on top of her. Kurenai held onto Anko's breast for leverage and Anko grabbed Kurenai's hips before slamming the toy into Kurenai who threw her head back and let a moan escape her. Anko released her hold and let Kurenai bounce, gyrate, and grind on the toy dick. "Fuck Kure only if I had a real dick you could bounce on but I guess this will have to do", Kurenai's eyes rolled back from the waves of pleasure as she came all over the toy and Anko before passing out while Anko kept going until she came making the mark go back to normal. Anko smiled at her fiancée before cleaning up and slipping into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

My Baby Girl Ch.4

Anko put another kimono in front of her and the mirror. The kimono was orange with blue writing on the sleeves, a big blue ribbon that tied around her waist, and it stops before her knees. "What do you think baby girl, should momma wear this for the wedding?", Anko cracked up when Tenshi turned her head to the side like she was judging the kimono and then giggled letting her know she liked it. It had been about two months since Anko proposed and the wedding would be tomorrow. Before Kurenai could protest Ino and Hinata had taken her to get a kimono and keep her away from Anko, something about tradition, leaving Tensh with Anko who didn't mind.

Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru waited until she was done. They wanted to throw a bachelor(bachelorette?) party but Tensh wouldn't have it screaming and crying when they mentioned a babysitter. They headed back to Anko's place soon to be her family's place. The boys left claiming they thought Tenshi wouldn't want them there, _yeah right probably went to have my bachelor(bachelorette) party without me,_ Anko smiled and picked up Tensh. "So my little Angel what's say we see how you look in your flower dress hmm?" , Anko carefully slipped Tensh in the little pink dress giggling when she saw Tensh narrow her red eyes at her like Kurenai would do before a lecture. After bathing Tenshi who got pay back by having a water fight with her Anko tucked Tenshi in. She smiled as she laid in bed, soon she would be married and have a family. There was still the task of killing Kabuto but those thoughts went away when the phone rang.

"Hi babe I know we're probably not suppose to talk but I can't go without hearing both of my babies voices", whispered Kurenai who was in a hotel with a passed out Ino and Hinata. They drank a little and basically talked. Anko chuckled, "You know I feel the same when I'm on missions, I can't wait to see you, hold you, I think I'll probably kiss you before the minister can tell me to". Kurenai's angelic voice reached her ears "I would usually find it rude but I think if Might Guy ministers then I'll allow it". The two women saw the time reading 1:45 A.M. and decided to painfully say good-night.

Anko walked back and forth running her hands through her hair that she wore down. Kiba bounced an overly excited Tensh who couldn't keep still knowing her mommy was here. Anko fixed her kimono and released a shuddering breath before she smirked confidently and kissed Tensh on the head before they walked down the aisle. Shino, Choji, And Kiba with Tenshi stood to Anko's left. Everyone stood when Kurenai came strolling down with Shikamaru giving her away to Anko. Anko kissed Kurenai's hands making Kurenai blush. Everyone groaned when it turned out Might Guy would be ministering, but everyone actually enjoyed his passionate words. Ino and Hinata were in tears as Naruto himself handed them the rings and then sat next to a actually happy Sasuke who was glad that after what they had been through with Orochimaru they had found peace.

Anko began her vows while slipping Kurenai's ruby ring on, "Kurenai you and Tenshi are my safe place and I must say thank you, thank you for giving me a chance to heal your heart, thank you for accepting me into your family, thank you from freeing me of my nightmares" Everyone wiped their eyes including Kurenai. "Kurenai when I wake up on a mission and you or Tensh are not there I'm heartbroken, I would do anything to get back to you, so Kurenai I just want you to know I love you baby, and with this ring I hope that not even death can break us apart". Kurenai took a moment and apologized for being so hormonal before she started "Anko you use to be my best friend, until I lost Asuma and I thought I would never love again, or no one would ever want a single mother, but you proved me so wrong and I'm so grateful for you, at first I stayed with you because I wanted comfort but now I'm so in love with you and I agree not even death will break our bond". Kurenai wiped Anko's tears from her face, Guy finally asked if anyone one objected, which no one did so he pronounced them wife and wife and told them they could kiss. Before their lips could meet Tenshi squirmed in Kiba's arms getting everyone's attention, she reached her arms out to Anko who gladly took her and the newlyweds finally kissed with Tenshi smiling between them.


End file.
